Vanilla mistress of naughtyniss
by Shadow2187
Summary: Just somethi g i found kinki
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla is 30 cream is 4 tails is 8

Vanilla seemed like a nice mother but really she was a lustfull pleasure mistress she even had sex with her own daughter once befor to vanilla sex with anyone was just one of her ways of passing time as she inherited a lot of money from her mother so she had no reason to go to work so

The next best thing for a female rabbit her age was to fuck as much as possible so this is we're tailses story begins. End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Tails was on his way to check on his friend sonic he was almost there whin all of a sudden somone took a pan to his head and knocked him out afterwards the person scooped him up and took him to

There house two hrs later tails woke up into find himself laying on a bored with metal bindings to keep him from escaping (We're am I he thought why am I not at Sonics house and why is it so dark in here? Soon the lights flick on and tails is greeted by a familiar yet creepy face. End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla just smirks at him suductivly hello there tailsy welcome to

Your new home for now on you are now my pet a long with my daughter cream she laughs evilly Wich causes the scared 8 year old Kitsune to

Gulp in fear. We're gonna have lots of fun together my pet vanilla smirks evilly as she starts to strip reviling her blue bra and pantis now **she says smirking seductively** let's have some fun. End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Tails blushed unwilling to look away from the older lady's sexy outfit it was definitely a turn on but he was trying to hide his arasal because he didn't feel to comfortable with her yet vanilla only **smirks and says-** you can't hide your eagerness forever fox boy evintuly youlll wanna give in she says this will teasing tails by shoving her bra in his face. Making him moan a little. Ahh ha your getting close to breaking I see. Vanilla **says with a smirk** now be a good fox and beg for momma vanilla to show you the goods. End of chapter4


	5. Chapter 5

N NEVER!! Tails screams to vanillas face in defiance. Are you sure? **Vanilla asked cureously.** **She then jesters to the young rabbit girl in the cage 10 feet away from him** Maby this well persuade you. **She walks over to the cage and unlocks it** ok my slut show him what you can do **vanilla said to the female rabbit next to her** _yes mommy, the young rabbit replies to her mother as she starts to strip slowly reviling her pink bra and pantis. Vanilla then starts to rub the left one of the young rabbits bra cups Wich causes the young rabbit girl to moan softly fallowed by vanilla kissing the young rabbit on the lips and befor long vanilla had her hands on the young rabbit girls bra strap. End of chapter 5_


	6. Chapter6

The young rabbit girl moans in as vanilla kisses her and starts to grab on her mother's bra strap causing the young mother to moan in pleasure and allow her daughter to strip her of her bra reviling the older rabbits size C breast with cute pink nipples. This action caught the attintion of young tails who started to get a smal erectiin going he tried his best to hikd in s moan but failed mmmm s stop **he said** pleas vanilla your making my pee pee get stiff. This only causes vanilla to smirk and tongue kiss the young rabbit girl Wich causes her to moan loudly so loud in fact that tails couldn't help but say-ok ok I give in pleas just take the bindings off and I promise to be a good boy. End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter7

Well tailsy does this mean youl do as I ask? **Vanilla said evilly as tails just looked st her shocked he nods shyly mhm.** Good boy **vanilla said as she walked over to him and undos his bindings and bends him over smirking evilly assde calls her daughter over in cream go ahead see sais smirking.** Befor tails could gulp in fear. There was a sudden yelp of pain as cream had sodonly plunged something huge in his rectum. End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Cream thrust the object back and forth in and out of the poor foxes rectum causing the 8 year old pet to moan loudly making vanilla grin in satisfacrion that's it cream make him beg for mommy's love vanill said **smirking from behind cream** ohh ohh owe how this hurts m mistress vanilla please can't take it and my pee lee just keeps hitting harder the young tails pleads for Mircy causing vanilla to smirk even more ok that's enough cream vanilla said smirking as she was satisfied for the time being end of chapter 8 and part one if you want a sequel pleas comment and review and ask if you like this erotic story bu for now


End file.
